You Don't Scare Me
by ILoveAlanRickman
Summary: Severus x Bellatrix. In The End. I Was Inspired During One Of My Piano Classes To Write This Story. Hope You Enjoy It. Romance, Sort Of. Bellatrix Is Having Problems.. Does She Still Love Rodolphus..? And How Does She feel About Severus?
1. The Music Man

The harsh downpour beat mercilessly against the large decorated windows of the grand manor, letting all inside know that a full force storm was outside. Large rainclouds, black and grey in colour, blocked what little light the sun gave. It was a mid-winter evening in the Wiltshire countryside and the brutal storm had been brewing since that morning. Hardly anybody left their homes and those who did were not touched by a single drop of rain.

It was dark inside the manor, the main light coming from a roaring fire that was lit in the centre of the study's marble fireplace. Candles were lit around the room, their flames flickering and dancing. the study was a large room, expected of such a grand house, and the walls were lined with shelf upon shelf of books. The majority of these books were leatherbound, all proudly kept in best condition. Although the room was clean it had a smell of old books, combined with the smell of smoke. Smoke from the thousands of fires that had been lit in the room over many years. The large room held many shadows that ranged in size. In one of these shadows stood a baby grand piano.

A man was sat at the piano, surrounded by darkness. His hands moved swiftly over the ivory keys, his long fingers pressing down on each key with practised precision. The notes ran into one another to create a tune that spread around the room, drowning out the sound of the rain and the crackle of the fire. the man did not make a single sound himself. He played tune after tune with no sheet music, each note perfect. The man showed many years of practice as he hit each ket with his eyes closed, listening to each note as it resounded around the room.

A single spider has escpaed the regular cleaning the room recieved. It scurried acoss the ceiling and down the beautifully carved coving. It made its way down the wall to the mahogany doorframe before continuing on to the edge of the door. It scurried back up the wall as the door was pushed open from the other side. A tall man entered the room, his footsteps accompanied by the click of his black cane as it hit the floor. Over all, the piano was loudest and the tune flowed out into the rest of the manor. The man's long hair flowed down his back, his hair so blond it was almost white. The playing continued as the door closed again. The blond man paused for a moment, listening to the amazing music. The man behind the piano stopped playing at the end of his song, his dark eyes watching the intruder of his privacy. The blond man walked to stand beside the piano, on hand on the smooth lid of the instrument.

"You play well." The man complimented his guest. There was something in his tone of voice that said he was there to talk about something other than music. He placed his cane on the top of the piano, the snake head handle stopping the cane from rolling off. The piano player raised an eyebrow, not saying a word. The blond continued. "You know she is out for blood now."

A low laugh rang around the room, the piano player finding something incredibly funny. "Oh no. Is scary Bellatrix going to kill me? Give me a break Lucius." He snapped and rolled his eyes. He rested his fingers on a few keys and played a few notes before speaking again. "She doesn't even love her husband so why should she care that I beat him up?" He shrugged.

Lucius looked more annoyed and slammed the cover down, the man barely having enough time to pull back before it covered the keys. "Listen to me.." Lucius snarled, bending down so he was at equal height with his guest. "You will regret what you did. She is on the warpath. You know Bellatrix hates you already. Being a halfblood who beats up Rodolphus Lestrange, pureblooded death eater. You won't live for much longer."

The man behind the piano jumped back when the over was slammed down. He stood at full height, a few inches taller than Lucius. "Damn it!" He snapped angrily but quickly regained his cool composure. He glared at his friend. In contrast to Lucius, the man had black hair and eyes so dark that they too were black. "I do not care. She does not scare me. Do I need to spell it out for you?! She is simply a spoilt brat who can handle a wand. In all the years we have fought not once has she been able to win."

"But neither have you." Lucius pointed out, picking up his cane off the piano and letting the end fall to the wooden floor with another click. "Severus, listen to me. You will be lucky to last the next few days. Watch yourself." He said as a warning, knowing full well that Severus would not care.

Severus scoffed and walked past Lucius, heading towards the door. "You'll see Lucius." He said as he walked out of the door, the tails of his black coat flapping around his thighs.

--

_Thank You For Reading. I Have Been Working On This Chapter For A While Now And Have Finally Gotten A Chance To Upload It. I Used To Write Fics And Have Just Come Back To It. Please Review And I Will Update As Soon As I Can._

_Thank You Again,_

_Alice._

_Xx_


	2. The Passion Of The Fight

Severus had only taken a few steps into the wide corridor before he was slammed into the wooden panelled wall, causing a picture in a frame to jump off its hook and crash onto the stone floor. Glass spread around his feet and on top of his shiny black shoes. The glass crunched under his attackers feet as she stepped forwards, lowering her wand. The woman was around a foot shorter than him as she pressed her body against his. Her spell had caught him mid step, the force of hitting the wall had winded him. He would have slumped to the floor if her small frame hadn't stopped him from doing so. Black eyes glared into dark ones, the two silently daring eachother to make a move. Her eyes glittered with amusement as his discomfort, her ruby red lips curled into a villainous smirk. She pressed her wand against his throat, the tip jabbing into him. He felt nervous but it did not show in his expression. He had trained himself over many years to not show his emotions. He calmly placed his hand on her arm but she shrugged it off with an angry snarl. The tip of her wand flashed sharp and cut a small mark on her neck, drawing a few drops of blood that were as red as her lips. He hissed as he felt the sharp sting, clenching his jaw. She did show any signs of speaking or moving so Severus spoke first. "Nice to see you again Bellatrix."

Bellatrix growled and dug her wand harder into his neck, the skin around the wooden tip now white. Some of his red blood now coated the tip of her pale wand and it only made her laugh. "You are going to pay Snape. Did you not think of the consequences of attacking Rodolphus." She hissed in a dangerously low tone.

Severus laughed and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, pushing her back with ease. She was forced a few steps backwards, her heels clicking on the floor. She pointed her wand at him, a murderous glint in her dark eyes. Severus calmly raised a hand to his neck, touching the small cut. He pulled his hand back and examined the dark red blood that now covered his fingertip. "Rodolphus deserved it." He said simply, not looking away from his finger. "I dont understand why you are upset about it. Its not like you love him." He finally raised his eyes to look at her.

Bellatrix smirked when he looked at his own blood, a pleased look on her face. She rolled her eyes at his comment, not lowering her wand. "I may not spend time with him but that does not change my feelings towards my husband." She said carefully. Bellatrix had never revealed whether she loved or hated Rodolphus. "You were incredibly stupid to attack him. So now I want my revenge as he doesn't know how to."

Severus listened to her with no interruptions, unusual for a conversation between Bellatrix and himself. He then reached into the pocket of his black overcoat and drew his wand. Where her wand was white and bent in the middle, his was black and straight, his handle holding the only pattern. He pointed it at her half-heartedly, taking a duelling stance. "Come on then." He smirked, confident he would easily win.

Bellatrix's cold laugh rang around the corridor, sounding more like an echoing cackle. Both were expert duellists, each as good as the other. She pointed her wand directly at his chest and snarled. "Reducto!" The jet of light flew towards Severus who lazily flicked his wand, the spell being bounced off of a shield and striking a large clock in the corner, shattering it to splinters of wood and gears. Bellatrix was clearly angry as spells flew across the widening gap between them. Multi-coloured jets of light flew between them, a few hitting the wall and various pieces of furniture but both remained unharmed.

"Crucio!"

"Reducto!"

"Protego!"

"Bombarda!"

"Incendio!"

"Augamenti!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her voice. By this time most things in the corridor had been destroyed. Glass, wood and various pieces of metal covered the floor, patches of white visible through the pile up of debris. The green jet of light just missed Severus' head, hitting the wall behind him. His eyes widened in shock which quickly turned to anger. He forgot his wand and grabbed her by her upper arms, throwing her against the wall and pinning her there with his body. She had her arms at her sides, her wand too forgotten. Their chests heaved up and down as they panted, the adrenaline from the fight coursing through their veins. The two stared into eachother's eyes and then suddenly their lips met. The kiss was rough and messy but neither cared. They both dropped their wands, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pressed hard against her. She let out a small moan as they soon sorted out their kiss. After a few moments they sprang apart, the realisation of what had happened washed over them. They both looked shocked and slightly scared. Severus picked up his wand and vanished with a loud "pop". Bellatrix scanned the hallway for any possible witnesses and then fled upstairs, shoving her wand in the pocket of her dress.

In the doorway of the study, Lucius stood unnoticed. His mouth wide open at the scene he had just seen. He could not believe it. Not only was his home destroyed but he had just witnessed something that could never happen.. It was impossible... He closed his mouth once he had gotten over the shock and rushed off to tell his wife, his shoes crunching over the debris. He pulled his wand from the top of his cane and put it over his shoulder, the mess was cleared with a single flick.

--

_Well, I Got This Chapter Written Up Earlier Than I Had Expected. Lucky You. :P_

_Hope You All Enjoyed It._

_Expecting The Kiss?_

_HaHa_

_Alice._

_Xx_


End file.
